Episode 7596 (24th August 2016)
Plot Chas tells Charity the family don't need her help but Charity is adamant that being thrown out of the family won't stop her looking for Belle. Chas is suspicious that Charity was out all of last night, and Cain's phone was off, but Charity insists nothing happened, they were out looking for Belle. In The Woolpack, Priya excitedly looks through house brochures and Vanessa offers to cover the cost of any damage that her fight with Tracy cost, so Chas presents her with a bill. Vanessa insists she and Tracy have lived different lives, and they are different people, Chas explains it was the same with her and Gennie but they ended up being best friends. Charity thanks Cain for the previous night, but Cain is adamant it was a mistake, and he's forgotten about it already. Dan receives an email from a care home for an interview for a voluntary position. Kerry can't believe Dan would empty bedpans for free, but Dan insists he'll do anything to be a paramedic. Rakesh arrives at Home Farm to sign contacts for The Mill, but instead of signing it, Chrissie rips it up the contract and tells him the deal is off. Chas warns Cain that if he sleeps with Charity, even once, then his marriage is really over. Cain reiterates that the previous night was a mistake, but Charity reminds Cain she has nothing to lose in blabbing about it. Rakesh tells Chrissie he had nothing to do with Andy's escape, and Andy was innocent anyway. He threatens to expose the truth about the shooting if Chrissie doesn't buy the Mill, but she tells him no one will believe him. The Dingles insist they don't need Charity's help finding Belle, but Cain explain they do. Vanessa brings Tracy some coffee and cake, and apologises for fighting. Vanessa suggests Frank has played them both but Tracy orders her to go away. Chrissie reveals to Priya the she is no longer buying The Mill, but refuses to divulge why. Dan goes through Nicola's exercises with her, and she encourages Dan to go for the care home job. Priya confronts Rakesh about Chrissie not buying The Mill, and concludes Chrissie has came onto her husband again. Tracy continues to insists she is nothing like Vanessa, but Lisa overhears and is adamant she should be glad she has found a sister, and not lost one. Vanessa concludes that the only thing she shares with Tracy is DNA, and it'll stay that way. Priya charges into the pub and rants to Chrissie that she should find her own man. Chrissie denies she want's Rakesh but Priya accuses her of backing out of The Mill deal as Rakesh refused to sleep with her. Moira worries to James about her HIV test but leaves the café when Cain arrives. Rakesh tells Chrissie he'd tell Priya the truth, but it would result in both of them going to prison, as well as Lachlan. Rakesh begs Chrissie to change her mind. She insists she will make all his problems disappear, if he does one thing for her. Cain drags Charity into the garage and kisses her. Chrissie tells Rakesh that their deal is back on, if he spends the night with her. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *James Barton - Bill Ward *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Exterior and public bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *The Grange - Office *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Hallway and living room *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes